


They Were Meant To Grow Old Together

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [16]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: They promised.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Team Angst





	They Were Meant To Grow Old Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Growing Old Together” [O1]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
> **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Soulmates. Fall backwards, I'll catch you.

They were meant to grow old together. They had gotten married and everything.

Steve watches as Tony’s casket is lowered into the cold ground.

What was he going to do now that Tony was gone? How do you carry on when your soulmate is dead?

They were meant to grow old together. That’s what he promised. What he said.

He members their wedding vows as if were only yesterday they had gotten married.

If he feel backwards now, who would be there to catch him?

They were meant to grow old together. Looks like he will be growing old alone.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
